


You're an Asshole (but I love you)

by CaptainJA



Series: Haunted Waters [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, also nervous Nico is cute Nico, confession basically, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico finally confesses his feelings to Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an Asshole (but I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this http://24.media.tumblr.com/84647725375deb576745567779e29850/tumblr_n3s9qxfDaq1r557ypo1_500.jpg

If there was ever a time when Nico thought nerves would kill him, this was it.

He was currently sitting in a hidden table, near the back of a coffee shop. Still, weirdly enough, it was still a window seat. It was a nice spot, he observed. It was hidden from the rest of the shop, not a place everyone would so easily turn to look at, yet it still had a view. Nico smiled softly, his eyes flying over his surroundings as he allowed himself to be distracted, if only for a moment. The bell hanging on the door rang as someone pushed it open, escaping from the cold weather outside. Nico looked over, fear and delightedness somehow mixing in his stomach as he realized who it was. Percy. The stupid demigod he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch or kiss. At the moment, it was quite a hard thing to decide.

Percy's eyes were all over the place, looking for Nico, who made no move to make himself noticed. Still, it was a small place, and Percy's eyes locked on his own in no time. It was only a matter of seconds before the Son of Poseidon was smiling down at him, his sea green eyes sparkling as he regarded the younger demigod.

"Hi," He greeted him, offering Nico a smile as he sat in front of him.

"Hello," Nico responded, choosing to look at Percy's black mess that he somehow called hair (not that Nico was any better) instead of staring directly at his eyes. It was strange, but the different directions that his hair decided to go to was interesting enough. Percy didn't react to Nico's lack of emotions, it was something he was used to. He knew Nico wasn't exactly the guy to go around and proclaim his love for everyone to the world. And he didn't need to be. It was okay to be the way he was, it was just him. Just Nico.

"So, how come you wanted to hang out with me?" He asked curiously. "Not that I don't want to hang out with you- I love to hang out with you, I've always wanted to- I mean, I just..." Percy trailed off, his right hand going to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

Nico rolled his eyes, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Just," He shrugged nonchalantly, ignoring the churning of his stomach. "I wanted to catch up, good to know that you're still the same doofus you've always been," He teased, a small smile re-shaping his lips. A tinge of pink covered Percy's cheeks in the form of a blush.

"Nice to know you still enjoy taking the piss out of everyone," He responded, causing a shocked look to appear on Nico's face. For a second Percy looked worried, probably thinking he had gone to far, but it wasn't long until Nico was laughing- proper laughing, if you can believe it- and it was all okay again.

"Well, I don't that'll change anytime soon," He replied, his eyes glancing momentarily at the smile that seemed permanently set on Percy's lips. Still, it looked happier today. Nico noticed that his eyes also looked particularly brighter, as well as slightly amused, as if this was all a big joke that Percy had set and he was just waiting for the punch line he already knew was coming. The thought made Nico want to shrink more into his shell, to let the hang out blow over and never tell him. But he had already gone through all the motions, he was sitting in front of him. The least he could do is go through with it (if not for himself then to shut Jason and Piper up).

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something,"

If anything, Percy's smile seemed to grow bigger, looking slightly more like a smirk. "Yeah, what's up?" Again, Nico doubted whether to go through with what he was doing or not. He could very well just make up something random and rush through the goodbye and leave. That seemed like a good plan, even though he knew it wasn't. It was a routine, his life. and he was just so _sick of it_. He was tired of running from his problems. He had to start facing them, to overcome them. Because he wasn't scared. Nico di Angelo was no coward.

Still, his heart seemed to disagree, its beat picking up speed as he met the eyes of Percy Jackson. "I- I sort of have to confess something."  _Confess._ There wasn't a word Nico hated more than that, at the moment. It seemed to have been created just to annoy Nico di Angelo, existing just to make his life hell.

"Go ahead, I won't judge," Percy encouraged him, his smile taking a turn for soft and supporting. Somehow, it gave Nico strength. It gave him those stupid twenty seconds of insane courage to get what he wanted to say out of the knot in his throat and the mess that was his stomach. Finally, closing his eyes tightly, the words escaped his lips.

"I'msortofgayandhavehadacrushonyouforamillionyears," There. It was out. All in one breath. The secrets he, Nico, had attempted to keep for so long were out in the open in less than five seconds. He held his breath, waiting for the disgusted response that was sure to come. Still, seconds passed, a full minute, and nothing happened. Nervous, Nico opened his eyes slowly, looking at the boy in front of him.

Surprisingly enough, Percy was smiling. The asshole was actually  _smiling_. It appeared as if he was holding back a laugh as well. The sight, something that usually made Nico feel so happy, so elated (and make him hate himself a bit, though that feeling usually came with everything else as well), made him so pissed off.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" He asked, sounding indignant. He expected Percy to be taken aback by his outburst, maybe to look a bit scared, but instead, of all the things he could have done, the shameless bastard burst out laughing. And not a discreet giggle, but actual full-on-throw-my-head-back-oh-my-gods-I-can't-breath-help genuine laughing. The only thing the action did was fuel Nico's anger. "Oh, fuck off," He stood up, storming out of the coffee shop, presumably before Percy had a chance to react. Of course, he was wrong. Which seemed to be the only thing Nico was when he referred to Percy Jackson, apparently. Because, soon enough, the door was opening once more and Percy was running after Nico.

"Wait! Nico, wait!" He called, catching up to the younger demigod before he could shadowtravel away.

"What?!" Nico yelled at him, his face red with embarrassment. Hadn't it been enough that Percy had embarrassed him like that in the shop? Did he feel the need to go even further? "What else could you possibly want, Jackson?! Do you want to keep laughing? Just shout your jokes in my face, huh? That's what you want, isn't it? You're such a fu-"

"I already knew!" Percy yelled out, cutting Nico off. The Son of Hades' eyes widened. "I already knew what you told me, ok?"

"Oh," Percy almost let out a long breath in relief, but Nico was already riled up again. "So you thought you could just enjoy yourself while I fucking told you? Were you already preparing all your jokes? All you could say to the stupid kid?" He yelled at the top of his lungs, ignoring the stares of the rest of the unknowing public. Because that was all he was. Stupid.  _Stupidstupidstupid._ Stupid to believe Jason, who said he would find support. Stupid he actually told Percy. Stupid because he actually let his hopes up. Stupid because he actually thought he had a chance.

Nico looked down at the ground, willing the tears that pooled in his eyes to go away. He was  _not_  going to cry. Especially not over Percy Jackson (or in front of, he might add).

"You done?" Percy asked, sounding slightly worried. Nico didn't respond, verbally at least. There were quite a couple of not so nice names that crossed him mind. "Nico, I'm not laughing at you," He began.

"Yeah, right," The younger demigod scoffed.

"I'm serious! Hey, look at me," Percy's right hand found the bottom of Nico's chin and he gently pushed his face upwards, forcing Nico to look at him. "I wasn't laughing at you," he repeated. "I was just overly happy about the situation. I already knew what you were going to say, I was just laughing because of how nervous you got,"

"Great," Nico responded sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better,"

Percy ignored the comment. "Besides, I thought you'd pick a better place." Nico's eyebrows knit together, confusion painting his face. "I mean, coffee shop? I would have thought you could pick a better place for a first date," Nico's eyes widened and his cheeks were filled with color.

"You're an asshole, Jackson." Percy seemed to consider it, nodding slightly, as if accepting it.

"Maybe, but you love me," Nico was about to say a totally witty and amazing response (he totally was ok) before his lips were met with Percy's soft and eager ones.

Percy Jackson was an asshole. And Nico definitely wanted to punch him sometimes, but, being honest, kissing was a much better option.

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh, I'm sorry (the ending was shit wow) . The characters felt all wrong and I don't have anyone to beta so I can't get an opinion besides my own atm so sorryyy
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed it xx
> 
> Remember to submit your request and I'll do my best to write them! Just go to http://writingdemigods.tumblr.com/


End file.
